Friends Forever : Gone & Changed
by Crimson Grim Reaper Girl
Summary: They were all going to stick together and go to collage... but Maka had different plans to travel the world with her mom and go to an online collage. When her plan is found out everyone has mixed emotions. Maka leaves, no one stops her or says goodbye. Four years later she returns and sees what everyone has become. Slight soma in later chapters :)
1. Prologue: She Leaves

"It's hard to believe our last day at the DWMA as high school students is over, huh?" Tsubaki solemnly asked the eight of us. "At least we will all be together in collage, since the DWMA has an extra branch for its students to continue right?" She asked.

"Actually…" I started. They had all planned to go to the DWMA collage branch together for a while now, and I have been planning to travel around the world with my mother and go to an online collage even longer. "While you guys are here I'll be somewhere else in the world traveling with my mother." I said.

"Maka." Soul whispered. They all looked to the ground and I began to cry. I was leaving and they would all be together. This was my chance to be with my mom though. My mom. The one who left me with a womanizer for a father. But it's too late I have to go, right?

"When I first started the DWMA my mom had just recently left me… she told she was going to divorce papa in a year or two and that after high school we would travel together." I explained.

"How could you!" Patty yelled. "Why didn't you tell us sooner, or why didn't you tell your mom you wanted to stay with us?" She asked.

"I-I want to stay here with you! But I want to see my mom too and I…" I froze they all looked at me with angry and sad eyes. I turned and began to run, tears blurring my vision.

I didn't hear anyone call out for me, and no one went after me.

Soul never came home that night. Papa came over and helped me move the stuff I wouldn't be taking over to his house where he would keep it till I returned. Once we were done he left after I thanked him. I sat on the couch before getting up. No one had pictures of me except Soul, because I hate my picture taken so normally I would take the pictures. I ambled toward where we kept all the pictures, it was an old, beat up shoe box. I picked up the bow and softly set it on the dining room table before dumping its contents out on the surface of the table.

I sorted them into two piles, pictures of just me and pictures with me in them. I ripped up the ones with just me and cut myself out of the others. They didn't need me anymore. So it's best if I get rid of any evidence of me. Part of me knew what I was doing was wrong but I didn't care. I continued to get rid of any evidence of my existence from their lives. I changed my cell number after telling Soul he could go home because I wasn't there anymore, deleted my email and made a new one, and got rid of or changed any contact they could use to find or talk to me.

The remainder of my time in Death City I stayed at a hotel, not wanting to go stay with papa or Blair (she decided to leave after Soul got really ticked at her) because god knows could happen there, I wasn't going to seek refuge at Tsubaki's like I normally would, and I couldn't go home. On the final day I reached the airport at one. I left a single note telling them what time and day my flight was but no one came to say goodbye. The last contact we had before I boarded the airplane was when I told them I was leaving.

**Author's note:**

** I feel awful for making everyone hate Maka but I kind of need them to right now… What did you guys think? I know this was a short but it isn't a chapter chapter it's more like the prologuey thing at the beginning of a book. I hope you all enjoyed :)! Peace my friends. **


	2. Emails And Video Chats One Year Late

Maka's POV

It has been a year since I left Death City to join my mother on her journey to travel the world. I have been going to the online collage branch of the DWMA, which was made for people like me who would have liked to be a part of the program but had different plans. Mom has been really nice since I got here. Currently we are in Italy… our hotel looks right down on the church where Soul almost lost his life.

I miss them so much, but I am so unsure of what to do. I listened to the stubborn side of me that can be all alone and can do things herself and tuned out the rational side of me. Now the rational part has been yelling at me ever since. My new cell phone doesn't have any of their numbers anymore, or much of anybody's now. I can remember some of the gang's emails but what was I going to do. Send them a message 'hey I'm in Italy right now it's so much fun. I miss you all, and I hope you're done hating me.' Yeah isn't the best idea.

Besides missing them life has been pretty much okay. I am learning how to control the weapon side of me (mama is helping by being a… substitute meister I guess?). Turns out I am a scythe just like papa and Soul. My blade is like Soul's the top part is a dark grey and the bottom is a lighter grey jig jags **(I suck at describing her weapon form). **Mama thinks it is because papa was a Death Scythe when they had me that I can produce so many blades without transforming. The collage online branch is interesting in its own way and it still feels like sitting in a classroom at the DWMA (thankfully without all Stein's dissections).

I've also met my new step brother yeah… when I got to the airport my mom and these two dudes were with her. When mom introduced me apparently they were her new family. To put it nicely I was pissed she started a new family and didn't tell me about it. But still they are pretty nice. My new step-father's name is Jackson and he has dark black hair and sharp blue eyes. His son is named Shiki** (yay Shiki's back :D) **looks almost like a mini versionof Jackson. He has black hair that has a purple frost at the tips of his bangs and his eyes are black instead of blue. Anyway it's nice to have them traveling with us.

Shiki stands in like mom as my meister so I can practice. He is also currently my only friend because I abandoned the friends I had (well they kind of abandoned me first). He is a few years older than me so sometimes he helps me the best he can with my school work. Other times we'll read together because he is like me and loves to read, or we go out and play basketball (he's been trying to teach me).

He keeps telling me I should email them just say hi and tell them about how life is going and not add the whole 'I hope you don't hate me anymore' part. I am still not going to though… I'm scared to. What if they do hate me still? What if they respond by telling me to leave them alone and never talk to them again? How freaking pathetic, I'm so afraid of being hurt I can't even talk to them. Funny right? They have been my friends for years but now I can't even talk to them. Damn! Oh well I should probably work on that history of weapons paper that I have that is due tomorrow.

"Knock knock." Shiki said standing in the middle of the doorway.

"What do you want Shiki?" I asked in a tired tone. I really did have a paper to finish.

"Just checking up on you like mom and dad wanted." He replied walking over and then sitting on my bed.

"I'm doing okay." I told him returning my gaze to the computer in my lap and began typing.

"Maka you should know…" Shiki started hiding his black orbs, his face was serious and scary. "You suck at lying." He said looking up with a huge grin.

'This guy is always is hiding emotions so well it's hard to tell what he is thinking.' I thought.

"Yeah, Soul always said that to." I said with a sad smile.

"Have you talked to them yet?" Shiki asked the seriousness returning to his face.

"No… I don't think I'm going to either." I said shutting the lap top and placing it on the night table located by the side of the bed.

"Baka, you and those friends of yours were really close. I bet there is more to why they didn't tell you goodbye then you think. Just give them a chance." Shiki retorted.

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't see how upset they were when I told them about me traveling, they didn't even try to talk to me the last week I was in Death City." I responded.

"Maybe it's because you changed all your contact info then went and stayed at a hotel and didn't bother to tell anyone the name of it…" He smiled smugly.

"I… ah I hate you when you're right." I said dropping my head.

"I know." He said cheerfully messing up my hair.

"But still they didn't come to the airport, I left a note with the day and time." I pointed out.

"Yeah but what if he lost the note? Or maybe he thought it was a scrape piece of paper and accidently threw it away. There is so many possibilities Maka it's impossible to know why he and the others didn't come if you don't ask them." Shiki countered back.

"How the hell are you so good at countering my every excuse?" I asked looking at him.

"Hmmm, well I used to have a friend when I was child that always made excuses not to do things so I got really good at countering anyone's excuses after years of arguing with her." He replied.

"That makes a lot of sense… hey that's how you always get mom and Jackson to let you do what you want huh!?" I asked.

"Hahaha looks like you caught me Maka-chan." He laughed.

"Y-you are the embodiment of evil you know that?" I questioned.

"Yep and I'm proud of it. Now you either email your friends or I will you use my powers of being the embodiment of evil." He said and started waving his hands at me like he was cursing me or using magic and trying to cast a spell on me.

"F-fine, I'll send them one email." I said "Then I will never use that account again." I added with a smile.

"Maka." He warned.

"Dammit fine!" I yelled "But go away I have a paper I have to finish then I will write them and I want to be alone when I write to them." I said quietly.

"Okay Maka. I'll be back later to see if you actually did it." He said getting up and walking out of my room.

(Time skip :P)

Finally I finished my paper, god it's already three in the morning. That means it would be seven p.m over there so I guess I could send him in email. I opened up my email then typed in Soul's email.

_Maka's email to Soul (italics):_

_ Hey there. You are probably wondering who this is, well it's me Maka. Right now I'm in Italy. Guess what I have a new step dad and brother. They are a lot better than papa. How are you all doing? Is the DWMA collage branch fun? I know the online branch makes you write a lot of papers which sucks but is kinda fun at the same time. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not leaving any contact information. I'm sorry that I don't know if I can really email you and stuff again. _

_ Love, Maka A._

'That should do, now hit send and Shiki won't keep harassing me about talking to Soul again. Damn it is already three forty five. I want sleep' I thought. BING. 'Ah what now?'

I lazily looked down at my computer. ONE NEW EMAIL was written on the screen. I clicked and suddenly Soul's reply was on the screen. That was fast.

_**Soul's email to Maka (bold italics):**_

_** Why did you do it?**_

_**Soul**_

_What do you mean?_

_ Maka_

_**I mean why did you change all your contact information, baka.**_

_**Soul **_

_Because you guys didn't care if I left so why keep contact._

_Maka_

_**We did care!**_

_**Soul**_

_Then why didn't you come to the airport _

_Maka_

_**Because you idiot, you wrote the wrong date on it!**_

_**Soul **_

I froze, my eyes glued to the screen as I reread his last message over and over again. I wrote the wrong date… Shiki was right there was something more than I thought… damn him and his psychic abilities.

_ I… I did?_

_ Maka_

_**Yeah you did… do you know how much it hurt when we never found you at the airport. We went over to Spirit's house and he said we were a day to late. Tsubaki and Patty were crying and Black Star was so quiet we thought he was dead.**_

_** Soul**_

___I'm sorry. I didn't mean to write down the wrong date I'm sorry._

_ Maka_

Tears were silently finding their way down my paled face. If they didn't hate me then they must now

_**Its fine Maka. No one hates you… the day you told us we felt hurt and angry. So everyone stayed at Kid's place. We talked about it and we decided we would support you but we couldn't get in touch with you after you sent me the text that I could come home.**_

_** Soul**_

_** Hey video chat with me.**_

_** Soul **_

___Okay_

_ Maka _

I logged on to the video chat and suddenly Soul's face filled my computer screen.

"Hey." He said

"Hi." I said back

"Maka we all miss you." He told me. "We haven't got to talk to you in a year! Do you know how uncool that is?" He smirked.

"Sorry." I replied whipping my tears away with my hand.

"It's okay Maka." He responded.

"How is everyone doing?" I asked.

"They're doing well. What about you, new family and all." He answered.

"Jackson is cool you would like him and my new brother Shiki has psychic abilities and dark powers because you can never tell what he is thinking and he can magically predict what is going to happen. He also can counter any argument or excuse I have." I said.

"That is amazing maybe he can teach me a thing or two." He chuckled. "Hey what time is it over there?"

"Let's see it's about four am now." I said and to prove my point I yawned.

"Oh, in that case I'll let you sleep. Email me tomorrow okay?" He asked his face had a soft look.

"Yeah, promise." I said.

"Good, goodnight Maka." He said and his image disappeared.

I set the computer back on the night stand and cuddled under the blankets and hoped to get a little sleep before I would have to get up.

Author's note

What did you guys think? Maka made a stupid mistake that caused her almost everything, Shiki returned with psychic powers, and Soul has finally got some way to contact Maka! So I hoping this is okay for now. Until next chapter readers,

Peace 3


	3. Bets of One Hundred Giraffes?

Two Years since Maka Left

Soul's POV

Over the last year Maka and I have been emailing and video chatting each other like crazy. She told me that she would be traveling with her mom for four years. We're at the half way mark. Two more years and she'll be home! When she gets back were going to spend the day with the gang hanging out and being crazy.

We also get to meet Shiki when she gets back. Apparently he is going to come live in Death City too just so he can continue to mess with her. Maka says living with Shiki is like living with a super villain who is always plotting. One time over email she told me about how he schemes different ways to mess with her. She always says that he is a good brother though and that he doesn't take is jokes too far. I didn't tell her that I was jealous that Shiki gets to pick on her when I can't because she is in some different country every few months because that isn't what cool guys do.

This month Maka is in Tokyo. She says it is nice there and she loves it there. Fun fact that I learned about Maka when she told me she was in Tokyo that she was fluent in both writing and talking in Japanese. A weeks ago she was speaking in Japanese when I had to stop her and tell her I didn't understand. She apologized and said she was used to talking in Japanese every day that she forgot I couldn't.

So it was about one year ago after I had finally got some contact information from Maka, Patty stole my computer, the little brat. She opened up a video chat and called Maka. Then the little idiot challenged Maka to a bet. The blonde haired, giraffe loving girl bet my meister to find pictures, stuffed animals, or figurines of one hundred different giraffes and bring them back to Death City when she was done traveling. Of course Maka accepted. Patty then told Maka the rules, which was not any two giraffes could be the same. So everyone thought that would be easy because each giraffe's spots are different but no. Patty bet Maka to find giraffes with unique colors and patterns and only allowed her to take ten pictures.

Now every time Maka calls me from a new place I am introduced to a new giraffe. Last time I checked she had about thirty five right now. The newest is a small glass figurine of a black giraffe with white skulls as its spots. The other giraffes Maka shown me are cool too. One was a small stuffed giraffe with a purple skin with yellow stars and blue crescent moons as spots. There was also a small baby giraffe figurine with a yellow coat and candy as its spots. Beats me how Maka is able to find any of those giraffes. Then it is funny when Patty uses my computer to call Maka because she refuses to show Patty the giraffes.

Other than that life has been pretty mellow. I can't wait for Maka to be home. I have to go to my soul history class in a few minutes. I get up from my desk and get ready to go. I close my computer after sending Maka a message that I was going to class. I ambled out the door and was ready to face the day.

Author's Note

Okay so I have received a very important question that I don't know the answer to… should this be a soma fanfic? Please tell me your opinions in the review thingy or message me. Also forgive me for making this so short but I thought I would try to write a chapter for each year Maka is gone … but I REALLY REALLY want to just jump to when she comes back, but then other times I don't… and I just don't know any more. I do apologize again… please leave what you think in the review things :P


	4. Brazil Boredom and New Feelings

Three Years since Maka Left

Maka's POV

Life lately is boring as hell. Even Shiki is bored out of his mind, and normally that doesn't happen. We have been in Brazil for a little over a week now I think. And although there is a ton of stuff we could do here, none of it seems to spark any interest at the moment. Soul and the others are on some field trip to so I can't talk to any of them. Just another way the world has found to make me suffer.

Lately though talking to Soul has become… what's the word… more difficult? I don't understand why but every time he sends an email to me or we chat together my face heats up and my hearts feels like it's going to jump right out of my chest. Strange isn't it?

And with my luck, Shiki tortured me into telling him everything about my new emotions. And do you know how he did this? He tied me to a chair when mama and Jackson left to go on an anniversary dinner, and threatened to tell Soul that I loved him and then he started tickling me tell I had no choice but to tell him. Then after I told him he had the nerve to laugh, and yell 'I knew it! Maka-chan like Soul!'. I about killed him right there and then. Unfortunately I was still tied to a chair otherwise he would have been Maka chopped so hard he would be in a coma.

So now I must figure out how I am going to write three, huge essays in the span of two weeks and how to deal with my new feelings for Soul. Damn the world hates me. I mean sure I have feeling for Soul but he probably doesn't have any for me. Like he said in high school 'I would never fall for a girl as flat chested, and as much as a bookworm you are.' So why would he have feelings for me? I mean sure I have filled out over the years in the areas I was lacking so long ago, but still.

Other than that life has been pretty mellow. Mama and Jackson are still married and get along, and unlike papa he has yet to cheat on her. Shiki (besides being bored) is always being his mischievous, freaky self. Collage is going good, and I have almost mastered my weapon side. Everything is going so good but yet it feels like there is something big missing in my life. God I sound like one of those girls who are desperately in love with a guy and have to leave or forget their memories and feel all empty inside because that one person isn't there anymore.

I don't know anything anymore. Then to top it all off there is no Tsubaki to talk about things with hear in Brazil. And no way in hell am I going to talk about it with Shiki or mama. Maybe I should email him or something.

"Maka let's go we are all going to go on a family drive!" Jackson yelled, his deep voice echoing through the halls of the apartment we were staying in, into my room.

"Coming!" I replied back. Guess that email would have to wait tell later.

Author's note:

I am sorry dear readers that I am lazy and can't seem to write a chapter longer than this. But I have never really traveled either so… yeah. I think the next chapter might be the ending to this story depending on how I decide to write it. Sorry for not posting sooner! Forgive me please? Well then until next chapter,

Love you all 3


	5. Mini (bonus)

Three years and 11 months since Maka Left

Maka's POV

So in about a month I will be leaving Germany to go back to Death City, with Shiki. My feelings for Soul haven't faded but have been amplified instead. I hope he likes me to because when I go back I think I am going to confess to him.

It sucks because lately I have been only able to email him because my computer's video camera broke… go figure! But then again I guess that is a good thing because then I can surprise everyone with my new black hair (I dyed it because of a bet with Shiki and can't die it back until next year).

Anyway I have been working on packing my things and getting ready to go back to Death City I am so excited…

Author's Note

I lied… this is just a mini to tell you dear readers a few things about Maka before she comes back to Death City. And there will be one more mini except in Soul's POV then the chapter after that will be when Maka comes back promise. Thanks for reading this mini :)


	6. Mini 2 (bonus)

Three years and 11 months since Maka Left

Soul's POV

So lately ever since Maka contacted me two years ago I have had these feelings for her. And in a month when she comes back home I am going to tell her. Apparently her brother is coming to. Hopefully he isn't as crazy as Spirit when it comes to whether I am dating Maka or not.

I can't wait for when she gets back, her computer camera broke and I haven't been able to see her beautiful face or hear her voice in a while. It'll be nice to actually see her in person though, to be able to touch her. It feels like forever since I have been able to hug her in my arms.

Damn I am late, the gangs waiting for me I better go…

Author's Note

Last mini promise :)


	7. Maka is Back :) (Final Chapter)

Maka is back!

Soul's POV

The gang and I were all at the old basketball court were we used to play when we were still high school students at the DWMA. The teams were Black Star, Patty against me and Kid. Liz as always didn't want to play because she was afraid of breaking a nail sat on the side lines. Tsubaki joined her only so each team would be even. We had play about two games when we saw this girl and guy walk up to the court.

"Can we play?" The boy asked. He was tall, had black hair with bangs, the tips a dark purple, and black eyes.

"Yeah can we?" The girl asked her hair was similar to the boy's. It was black and was held in a ponytail. Her eyes however were an amazing emerald color.

"Y-yeah, we just got to make new teams." I said, and she smiled.

"Can I be on your team?" the girl asked.

"That would be cool." I replied back with my signature, sharp tooth grin. For a moment I expected her to back up in fright but she giggled.

"You should be honored peasant that means you are on the great Black Stars's team!" Black Star yelled.

The boy started to laugh and the girl who was standing beside me walked up to him and punched him in his arm, and gave him a death glare. Which just made the boy laugh harder, and that lead to the girl repeatedly hitting him.

"Hahaha… I'm sorry." He told her. Her gaze softened, and her arms returned to her sides.

"It's fine baka." She replied back. "Since that is over, why don't we start this game?"

"Yeah!" We all yelled and then we all started to play.

(Time Skip to after the game)

By the time the game was over we were all out of breath and covered in sweat. Our team won by one point. We all walked over to the benches lining a side of the court and sat down in exhaustion. In the silence of the park you could hear our heavy breathing.

"Hey peasants you never told your god your names." Black Star said in a less energetic tone.

"If you are a god shouldn't you know our names?" The boy retorted.

"Yeah, and actually you all already know my name." The girl added. "And he knows his name too."

"You know them Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"Let me think." I said. The girl was right I did know them but from where… wait her eyes, her smile and laugh! I know! I slowly stood up and stood in front of the girl.

"You know you are pretty clever, changing your hair to disguise your identity Maka." I said.

"Finally I was wondering when you were going to figure it out." She sighed and stood up as well, our faces inches away from one another's. "Nice to see you again Soul. But you see there is something very important I need to tell you."

"And that is?" I asked only to be met with her soft lips on mine.

"I love you." She said with a smile and backed up a bit.

"AH! YOUR KISS WAS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Kid screamed pointing his finger at us. "It was so beautiful!"

"Wait, so you're really Maka?" Liz asked.

"Yep and the boy over there is my evil step brother, Shiki." Maka explained.

"Nice to meet you all." Shiki replied in a playful voice. "And Maka-chan I'm not evil."

"Yeah, you aren't evil at all. Tying your sister to a chair and torturing her to get information isn't evil it is normal, right?"

"Very." Shiki said happily, earning a sigh from Maka.

"Hey Maka, back to what you said earlier…" I started.

"Y-yeah Soul, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You probably don't even feel that way about me." She nervously laughed.

"Idiot, let people finish talking." I told her.

"Wha-." She started but I cut her off by placing me lips on hers just like she had done to me.

"I love you too." I confessed.

"Get a room!" Patty yelled at us. We all started to laugh. Things were good again.

Suddenly Maka pulled out her phone and a song started to play.

****_**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels**_

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we

_**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we**_

_**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we**_

We all started to cry and smile. Memories from previous years flooding our minds. Our old personalities, jokes, struggles, everything. This was our song. We survived, and now we are all here together again. We would always be friends forever no matter what and that was never going to change.

Author's Note

What did you guys think? Slight soma and a happy ending. I admit I wish I wrote the chapters a little better and a little longer but it is still an okay story in my opinion. Thanks guys for reading :) I love you all! Until next story,

Peace 3


End file.
